Crisis in love
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Cómo se siente Midorikawa al respeto de Hiroto y sus sentimientos por el,pase y lea (AU)
1. Crisis in love 01

**Hola les traigo este pequeño fic,que originalmente iba a ser un onet-shot, si mas espero les guste ...**

* * *

 **Crisis in love**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Cuando era niño y tenía 5 años, siempre estuve junto a Hiroto, cuando la sensei pregunto en clases, ¿con quién queríamos casarnos?, Hiroto qué estaba junto a mí, me tomo de la mano y sonriendo dijo -"yo me casare con Mido y seremos muy felices"-, me miró y sonrió ampliamente después de eso, sensei solo sonrió y siguió preguntando, me miro a mi…**

-yo... me…-

 **Mire de reojo a Hiroto y solo baje la cabeza, yo también quería estar con él, la sensei dijo no era para presionarme y siguió, después de ese día miré a mi mejor amigo como... mi primer amor. Cuando supe quería estar siempre con él jugado pero cuando llegamos a los 11 años, en la casa de Hiroto hubo una fiesta de niños y mi madre me llevó.** **Cuando jugaba con todos los niños de ese lugar a "verdad o castigo", entendí,…-"no quería ser odiado...por raro…, menos por Hiroto"-...**

-Yagami, perdiste, dimos quien te gusta o besas a Nagumo-

-hey...- **se quejaba Nagumo al oír eso de Suzuno** -

-bueno...a mí...a mí, me gusta Hiroto y seré su novia- **se sonrojaba y ocultaba su cara con las manos-**

-qué bien, a otra qué le gusta Hiroto, a Midorikawa también le gusta el, ¿cierto?-

-eso es raro y asquerosos-

 **Todos los niños y niñas de ese lugar comenzaron a reírse tras escuchar lo que uno de nuestros amigos había dicho, yo... no quería Hiroto se riera igual que ellos... menos de mi sentir...así qué...**

-quien se fijaría en alguien como él...a mí me gusta Yagami, es una niña muy linda- **dije con una falsa sonrisa-**

-gracias, mido, pero me gusta más Hiroto-

 **el tema cambio y se reían de otra cosa, me aleje de ellos con una excusa y me fui al baño ,al recordar lo que había dicho lave mis manos con él jabón de ese lugar lo más que pude hasta que me solté a llorar...no quería sentirme asqueroso por amar a mi mejor amigo quien era un chico.**

 **Después de esa fiesta me quedé en casa de Hiroto solo un rato más debido a la amistad de nuestras madres…hasta que él vino donde estaba con una gran sonrisa...**

-mido...mira, papá me dio un perro, te gusta- **acercándose a mí que estaba sentado en un columpio, y él sostenía un cachorro-**

-sí, muy lindo- **sin mirar a Hiroto pero vi dejaba a ese cachorro e el césped-**

-me gusta, pero me gusta más mido-

 **Él puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar después se acercó a mí pero lo aleje de mi empujando al grado de tirarlo sobre el césped... y recordé lo de antes…**

-¡no me toques!, es asqueroso, ¡no quiero me toques nunca!, no te me acerques-

 **me aleje de él y salí corriendo, no quería sentirme así, no quería Hiroto me odiase, me fui a casa la cual no estaba muy lejos de la de Hiroto, después llegó mi madre preocupada la cual preguntaba mi comportamiento, no le dije nada, después de ese día comencé a mantener distancia de él….ignorándolo hasta que dejamos de hablarnos.**

 **...**


	2. Crisis in love 02

**Capítulo 2**

 **Hoy en día estábamos en tercer año de preparatoria, ninguno estaba en la clase del otro y desde que dejamos de ser tan unidos teníamos tiempo para él otro, además él estaba en el consejo estudiantil, lo ignore todo un año y no fuimos a la misma secundaria y solo este año estamos en la misma preparatoria pero estamos tan distanciados ahora que no sabemos nada del otro, mientras él es un estudiante ejemplar yo con trabajos terminare la escuela….**

-Ryuuji, mira esto- -enserio compraron es **se acercaba miura dejando una revista sobre mi escritorio-**

-esto...- **miraba a otro de mis amigos-**

-te lo prestamos pero que no te descubran-

-sí, descuiden-

 **Era normal como quería, tenía buenos amigos, había una chica en mi clase que consideraba linda, iba a citas y salía con diversas personas, aunque no era bueno en estudios, era popular con todos en clase...todo era perfecto…**

-Ryuuji, un sempai te busca-

-sí, ya voy-

 **Al ver a Osamu en la puerta de mi salón fui a verlo y hablamos tranquilamente o eso quería creer…**

-salgamos hoy-

-por qué, salimos ayer o no-

\- yo realmente espero vayas entonces a mi casa si quiera-

-ya qué, pero pudiste enviar un texto, en lugar de venir...como sea….-

 **Pasando** **tras de él junto a Yagami y Nagumo iba Hiroto quien pasó de largo sin verme, no me molesta, es mejor dijo, no quiero sentirme como antes, si hoy en día me odia, eso me hace feliz...además escuche sale con esa chica que ahora va junto a él.**

 **después de clases salí de último por terminar de escuchar el sermón de un profesor cuando mire por la ventana, afuera una chica confesaba su amor a cierta persona...por qué no sale con esa persona , dijo es muy linda, después me fui directo a casa no quería ver a nadie. Fui a casa deje mis cosas me cambié de ropa y fui con Osamu y después de librarme de su "ataque" y acomodar un buen golpe regrese a casa, en mi camino me encontré a Hiroto quien iba junto a Yagami, no la chica de antes... diría... hacen buena pareja, seguí de largo sin verlos .aunque no me siento como antes, ¿por qué me molesta verlo con alguien más?...**

 **Después de mucho tiempo estando ignorándonos, llegó la ceremonia de graduación, esta era la última vez que lo vería así de lejos...dedicando su sonrisa a alguien más...además es bien parecido...quise ignorar eso pero pasó de ser un niño lindo a un tipo muy atractivo...mientras el director daba su discurso a los graduados ...yo le veía a él unos pasos adelante de mí ya que estaba en otro grupo….pero entonces unas lágrimas salieron de mis cuando vi Yagami tomaba su mano y él no se molestaba en alejarla…¿dónde está tu promesa...mentiroso?...**

-Ryuuji... estas bien?-

-he?-

 **En ese momento miura me habló y me percate, yo estaba celoso y enamorado a la vez, pero eso jamás pasaría, di media vuelta y me fui corriendo de ese lugar, solo escuche al profesor de grupo llamarme pero lo ignore y solo corrí lejos y llegué a el patio que estaba vacío me senté sobre el césped o mejor dicho me deje caer de rodillas y comencé a llorar…**

-por qué...creí había dicho, no me gustabas y sería suficiente para alejar esto...por qué...eres un mentiroso, ahora esa chica esta junto a ti, seguro que salen juntos desde hace tiempo y yo aquí... muriéndome de celos...te amo... qué no te das cuenta, no prometiste acaso qué...nos casaríamos y seriamos felices...mentiroso, por qué me hiciste creer algo tan estúpido….estúpido Hiroto….-

 **Comencé a llorar fuertemente, cuando escuche alguien tras de mí al darme vuelta solo sentí mi cara era tomada y mis labios eran aprisionados en un beso, tan fuerte, aunque presionaba ese beso era tan bueno que mis lágrimas se detuvieron viendo frente a mí los ojos de quien me besaba y los abría para verme después se alejó de mi….**

-Hiroto…-

-estúpido-

-he?-

-cómo es que yo podría sentir algo por ti… **-dolía escucharlo** -cuando antes me llamaste asqueroso y rechazaste el primer beso qué quería darte hace tiempo-

-qué cosa-

 **antes de poder hablar, escuchamos unas voces, eran los maestros ambos habíamos salido de la ceremonia así que él me tomó de la mano y me levanto para llevarme dentro de una bodega y escondernos, el espacio era pequeño así que estábamos cara a cara en un lugar estrecho, sus manos estaban sobre mis manos ,podía sentir su respirar…**

-creí me odiabas, desde ese día ...llore mucho, no entendía como es que mi primer amor me odiaba repentinamente cuando después de escuchar a nuestras madres decir, "si mido fuera una niña seria linda esposa para mi hijo" y creer no importaba yo quería fueras mi "esposa" pero cuando fui a buscarte y darte un beso y decirte te quería qué hiciste, me empujaste y mencionaste -"no me toques, es asqueroso, no te me acerques nunca"- y cuando quería buscarte no estabas, incluso dejaste de verme aunque éramos vecinos, realmente no entendí pero creí si me confesaba te reirás ..Pero...todo este tiempo te he querido-

-yo...eso era, como si fuera a caer, dijo quien dice amarte no sale con alguien más-

-¿qué?-

\- sales con Yagami, hasta se toman de las manos, aunque ahora no me gustas-

-entonces por qué te confesaste hace raro-

-me...escuchaste-

-sí, te vi salir cuando escuche a tu profesor y te seguí-

-yo…-

-esta será la última vez, así que di, te gusto o no, después no te volveré a ver...-

 **Sin importar nada, Hiroto era popular, lo amo pero...para qué arruinar su futuro...así que sonreí y en un tono grosero respondí...**

-claro, no me gustas, quien se enamoraría de otro chico eso es extraño, lo de antes, solo era...como llamarlo, coraje, además a mí me gusta alguien más,- **mentira-** amar a un chico es tonto, no negaré antes me gustabas, ahora te aborrezco y no me vuelvas a besar, fue horrible-

 **Después de decir eso Hiroto me soltó él cual seguía tomando mis manos y salió de ese lugar, sin mirarme…**

-bien, entonces supongo no tenemos que vernos nunca más...a por cierto no salgo con nadie, siempre vive aferrado a un amor que veo desde el inicio fue imposible, nos vemos-

 **Sin verme, se alejó de mi...era lo mejor, no...dijo él podrá estar con alguien y después de la universidad casarse y tener una familia y no….no le veré más….me odio, comencé a llorar al verle irse, por qué fui estúpido y no aceptar estaba enfermo y era su culpa, te amo Hiroto.**

 **...**


	3. Crisis in love 03

**Capítulo 3**

 **Unos años pasaron nuevamente y sorpresivamente trabajo donde Hiroto, él está casado seguro ya que escuchó a su secretaria hablar de su hijo, qué bien, él se casó y es muy feliz ...aunque no sea yo, ¿me pregunto si será Yagami?….hoy por primera vez desde que entré a trabajar en esta empresa me lo he encontrado en el ascensor, es incómodo pero…me alegra verlo realmente ahora es más guapo que antes y aunque está a unos centímetros de mí solo desvió la mirada….han sido 6 años, ambos tenemos 24 años, yo renuncie a él así que he salido con sin fin de chicos y chicas...pero él igual, incluso tiene una familia, aun así me siento triste…**

-enserio, no creí verte de nuevo- **él comenzó hablar, haciendo verle un poco-**

-¿habla conmigo?-

-quien sino, vez alguien más en este lugar-

-es verdad, si ha sido un tiempo...ahora eres un gran inversionista, Kira-san-

-no tenemos la misma edad- l **o decía seguro por qué le llamaba por su apellido-**

-eres mi jefe, sea como sea...me entere estas casado, muchas felicidades-

-¿te metes en mi vida?-

-no, su secretaria lo contó, felicidades por usted-

-qué me dices de ti-

-yo...estoy casado sabe...quizás tenga un hijo…, soy feliz-

 **En ese momento el ascensor se abrió y él pasó a un lado, era mentira lo que dije, qué debía decir, "-yo, aun pienso en ti y no he podido olvidarte, cada día entiendo debí aceptar era raro y tenerte junto a mi"- , él salió al igual que yo…**

-yo, no estoy casado, a decir verdad sabía trabajabas aquí, yo mismo te contrate... ¿por qué?, bueno creí podía verte y saber en el fondo aún vivías amándome, veo realmente has olvidado eso, me alegra por ti, cuida de tu esposa e hijo...yo no tengo una relación así que estoy feliz por ti….-

 **Esto era un juego cruel, si fuera más honesto, si él lo fuera, hace mucho, pero muchos años atrás estaríamos juntos, de adolescentes o desde niños pero diríamos cada día...me gustas en voz alta...realmente no se quien no fue honesto yo por miedo o él por no hacerme ver que él me quería sin importar nada, pero ahora es tarde para un…"te amo"...no... No lo es quizás...yo...lo amo...ahora o nunca no quiero verlo con nadie más….**

 **Corrí hasta su oficina y entre sin llamar a la puerta, él recién entraba así que tras cerrar la puerta me abalance a él tomándolo del cuello ya que era más alto** **a diferencia** **de antes... le plante un beso y en cada oportunidad que tuve repetí "me gustas" y me separe ya que él puso sus manos para alejarme y le grite mi sentir como nunca antes…**

-te he amado desde niño creo que desde que nací, no tengo ninguna relación, mentí ,por qué quería olvidarte pero era imposible, te amo, yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa ser raro quiero ser especial para ti...no me dejes, cumple tu promesa y o te cases con nadie...te sigo amando...si me rechazas ahora ..Me suicido-

 **Estaba llorado, lo amaba, quise acercarme a sus labios nuevamente pero me alejo de él tomándome de los brazos….**

-es una amenaza o promesa-

-he?-

-si te rechazo ahora iras a suicidarte aún puente o algo así...no sería mala idea ya que eres el causante de muchos de mis errores así como sufrimiento si va y mueres terminarías con ellos...o solo unos cuantos de ellos…-

 **Acaso, ahora me quería muerto, entendía bien, somos causantes de un dolor en él otro, pero aun así yo no quisiera olvidarlo y menos que muriera, comencé a llorar...si él quería...yo…**

-pero... si mueres me causaras el dolor más grande, así que... no te dejaré ir tras esa amenaza...hoy te llevaré a casa y te cuidare, no quisiera aparecieras muerto mañana en las noticias amarillistas...por qué si te mueres, sin importarme nada te seguiré...te he amado tanto, estúpido Midorikawa-

 **Él me beso, no podía contener las lágrimas, eso, era un sí a mis sentimientos...por qué no fui honesto, desde cuando me importo lo que pensara las personas, solo quería la aprobación de Hiroto no del ministro, lo amo, quiero estar con él toda mi vida…**

 **Después de eso cumplió su promesa, me llevo a su casa saliendo del trabajo juntos y al estar e esta bueno, lo que tenía que pasar ocurrió y entregue más que mi amor a él y él a mí...realmente amo a este hombre, amo a Hiroto más que a nadie más.**


End file.
